No More Chances
by Sakura4eva
Summary: When Sasuke has finally returned and is ready to fulfill his second goal, she's taken. NaruSaku, one-sided SasuSaku, implied SasuOC. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Summary: When Sasuke has finally returned and is ready to fulfill his second goal, she's taken.

**AN: In relapse. I tried to write a Lost fic, and instead went freaked all because there was no Naruto characters in it! DX I have problems, okay?! T.T Besides, a friend had asked me if I even was _capable_ of doing a NaruSaku. So, HAH, Alyssa! XD Enjoy?**

* * *

**No More Chances**

The young man looked up at the foreboding gates that seemed to mock them. They never left, so why did he?

_'Revenge.' _he thought, answering the unasked question that the big pillars seemed to ask. _'And I got it.'_

Sasuke smirked. "I'm back."

--

"Did you hear? Uchiha Sasuke came back all on his own! He's finally killed Itachi!"

As soon as Uzumaki Naruto heard those words from a couple of the gossiping female teens, he charged straight to the Hokage's tower, already brimming with questions, the biggest thing on his mind being the younger Uchiha. _'Sasuke...!'_

Racing up the stairs and into the building, Naruto darted straight to Tsunade's (soon to be his own) office and threw open the door.

"Hn, Dobe."

The blonde whipped his head around to see, low and behold, Sasuke. "T-Teme!!" he sputtered.

"Move?"

_'He hasn't changed at all.' _Naruto thought, standing defiantly in the middle of the door way.

"NARUTO!!"

... Until he was met with a hard _'whap'_ to the backside of his spiky head.

"Sakura-chaaan!" he whined, pouting as he stepped aside. "Why'd you have to hit so hard?"

"I want to get out of here and you're holding us up." She sighed, closing her emerald eyes as she tried to stay calm. Sakura wasn't really looking forward to this reunion. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Uh... He's right there." Naruto said, gesturing to behind him where the Uchiha still stood there with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well, well, well. So it's true, huh?" Tsunade asked, discretely signaling for a few ANBU to surround him should he do anything that was threatening to their safety.

They did so; about five masked ninjas stepped out from their hiding places, only serving to startle Naruto. Sakura knew all about it, as she was there before Naruto, but Sasuke seemed to have already sensed them or had gotten extremely better at hiding his emotions (if that was even possible).

The ANBU quickly checked him for weapons, and after taking off all his kunaii pouch and sword, they deemed him safe.

"Uchiha Sasuke; you are aware that you left the village and went to an enemy, therefore liable to be put to death for treason?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. However, I have eliminated that enemy, Orochimaru, as well as Deidara of Akatsuki and ... Uchiha Itachi."

The Godaime nodded. "Of course. Well, that helps." She paused for a moment, then finally stated, "We'll keep you alive if you can give your word on one thing."

Sasuke paused. "... And that would be?"

"After three years of probation - half of the time that you were gone, as we can't have the sharingan on hold for too long - you have to find some one to repopulate the Uchiha clan."

They all knew the reason for that, too; Konoha needed the Sharingan back to help aid them in whatever future battles were to come. It was purely for the Leaf shinobis' benefit.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "That was my second goal."

"We have a deal? If not..." Tsunade gave a fake smile - one that the other two Team Seven members swore she had learned if from Sai. The implication of a threat seemed to hang above Sakura's and Naruto's heads.

Not Sasuke's, though. He had already had a feeling that something like this was coming, and had fully accepted it before he even thought about standing here and requesting to come back.

"Of course."

Naruto let out a huge, chesire grin, while Sakura gave a gentle smile. The blonde swung an arm over his recently returned friend's shoulders, as the trio walked out of the Hokage's office, followed closely by three of the ANBU. "Great to have you back, Teme!"

"Aa." Sasuke smirked, giving the blonde a nod.

"I'm glad that you're home again, Sasuke." Sakura said softly.

The Uchiha almost faulted. _'No ... kun?'_ he thought, completely stunned on the in inside, while he just seemed mildly surprised on his exterior - if even that.

Naruto grinned, oblivious to his friend's stupor. "Come on, Teme! Sakura-chan and I will show you around town, okay?"

"... Dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Nani?!"

Sakura laughed. "Sheesh, Naruto! Not much has changed in six years - you know Konoha! Besides," Sakura added. "Doesn't Tsunade-dono still need to show a few last things about Hokage?" she asked.

_'It seems that they have been getting along now...' _Sasuke noted.

"Oh, yeah! When I'm Hokage next year, a lot of things will change. Dattebayo!" He proclaimed, the 'nice guy' pose in tact. If Lee or Gai were there, they would have praised his youthfulness or something...

She giggled. "Sure, sure, Naruto. See you at the house."

_'At the house?! They live together...? Things have already changed enough, if that's the case.'_

"'Kay, Sakura-chan!"

With that, the blonde bounded back into the Godaime's (soon to be; his) office, and shut the door behind him, leaving Sakura and Sasuke still in the hall.

"Well...?"

"Hn?"

"Do you want me to walk you home, or would you rather them to?" Sakura asked, gesturing to the ANBUs still positioned around them.

"... Let's go."

She grinned. "Alright!"

The two had made it outside the tower before Sakura spoke again. "Uh, which way is your house?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked. "This way."

The way to his apartment - although he was just going to head to his compound after - was fairly quiet, both just glancing around and neither feeling the need to strike up conversation. Of course, it wasn't like Sasuke usually did anyways, and recently, Sakura hadn't either. He just guessed that living with some one that talkative made you feel less compelled to talk.

Once they arrived at in front of the building, however, things felt a little stranger.

Sasuke paused awkwardly, looking like he wanted to say something, and Sakura watched him questioningly . "Go out-" He stopped, then tried again, realising that he probably shouldn't demand it like that. "Would you like to ... go out with me?" He sounded completely unsure of himself for once, and the shocked and rather sorry expression on her face right now didn't help.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled, looking down at her feet.

He raised an eyebrow, trying his best to regain his composure. "Hn?"

"I already am engaged." she whispered, before lifting her left hand to show a shiny, white gold ring with an emerald and pink diamonds surrounding it.

Well, that stunned him. Twice in one day! And both from the same person! Wow. "...Oh. ...Who?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke was silent for a couple minutes. Really, it made sense, though. He was the one to comfort her when she was down; he was the one beside her when anything big (good or bad) happened; he _lived _with her; he was the one who was in love with her from the start, rather than just recently; and that same blonde now had her as his fiance. "...Right. Well, congrats, Sak- Uzumaki Sakura."

Sakura snapped her head up. "You're okay with it?" she asked, a smile starting to creep along her features.

He gave something akin to a soft chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm serious, though, Sakura. Congratulations."

The smile finally reached her eys. "Thanks, Sasuke! It means so much! We'll be sure to invite you, 'kay?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course."

"Well I better get going. Naruto's waiting, after all. See ya!" With that, the pink haired female turned around and walked off, but she gave him one last glance before they were completely out of site from the other. _'I hope he finds someone... He isn't so bad, after all.'_

Sasuke watched her go, giving off a sigh as he, too, turned around, now heading for the Uchiha compound that he had secretly missed while he was away. _'Really, I guess, it's actually better this way. I never would be able to give her the love that that Dobe can. Still, I wish that I was able to come home to her. There is no one else.'_

Ignoring the whispers at the side of the busy, Konoha streets, and the couples including, but not limited to; Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari (they also had a blonde haired toddler clutching onto the lazy male Nara's pant leg), Gaara and some brown haired girl, Tenten and... Was that Lee?! He couldn't stand it! It seemed as if every one had paired off, except for him. Then again, who really could say that they had thought otherwise? But even _Ino _had some one - Kankurou! Obviously, Gaara was visiting with his siblings. Possibly for the upcoming wedding...?

Grumbling in frustration, the Uchiha stepped into the front of the compound. It leered at him mockingly, much like the Konoha gates. But honestly? This time he didn't care. He just stepped in. _'Maybe I have no one, but Sakura... Thank you. You've really taught me something.'_

He walked slowly along the empty streets. _'You taught me to never, ever, take anything for granted. So, thanks, once more, even if you aren't here to hear it.'_

--

Now, years later, Sasuke had actually ended up finding someone. Okay, the council of the village chose for him, as they wanted the sharingan to live on, but he fell in love with her, too. Sasuke never forgot the lesson that Sakura had showed him and was truly thankful for it. Besides Naruto, he might have even been the most caring father and husband in all of Konoha! And he never had any regrets, even after he died in a mission many years later. His last words, which made Sakura smile (and everyone else just got confused), were "Sakura... Thank you."

Only this, she knew exactly what he meant this time, and she inwardly returned it with a teary smile.

* * *

**AN: Heh heh. It just kind of came to me. I was annoyed at Sasuke, okay? I had to do ****something****! Lol I didn't get to bash him, though... -Sighs- I JUST CAN'T BASH!! Arg! XD Rofl Sorry for the slight cheesiness at the end, and review if you'd like. :)**

**Dedication: **To anyone else who feels the occasional annoyance for Uchiha Sasuke and / or SasuSasu... Or to those who just have the inability to bash characters. I feel for you all! XD Ja!

_- Cady :D_


End file.
